Loonakids: Before and After
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Now that the kids are able to go into the field alone, the children of their parents' enemies begin to attack. When Mastermind's daughter appears, the 9 teens are launched back in time and do something that affects their lives forever. Spin-off of "COTD"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Before and After

OK, this is the first in the spin-off series I said I might do for the kids. In this story, their parents' pasts come back to haunt them. I'll be working on these stories and we'll see how far it goes. Anyway, no focus characters unless Tech qualifies, which I doubt. Please read and review, no bad reviews, please, and I would like to say "thanks" to the 2 or 3 people who have reviewed my stories. Keep it up! Now, on with the story!

Chapter 1

Someone in a black cloak and brown hat, broke the glass on one of the displays in the museum. Whoever it was reached in and began to withdraw the jewel from the casing when they heard a voice behind them.

"Forgive me for stealing a line, but 'what's up, doc?'"

The cloaked figure turned to see 3 bunnies, 2 birds, and 4 coyotes, all of the age of 14, behind them.

The one who had spoken was the boy bunny, the second oldest in the group, wearing a yellow and black uniform. "Now I suggest you drop the diamond and get out." He took out a sword.

In response to this action, the cloaked person jumped into the air, doing a somersault before landing on the wall and then jumping off the ceiling and landing on their feet.

"Whoa, someone's been working out," the orange and black duck pointed out, holding up his hands as some of the objects around him lifted up and threw themselves at the figure. The person dodged them with extreme flexibility.

"So you want flexibility, eh?" asked the bunny with the sword, putting it back in his pocket, "I'll show you flexibility!" He reached his arm out and grabbed the person's foot, making them trip and drop their hat.

Before anyone could see even if the robber was a boy or a girl, the person did a cartwheel, grabbing the hat in the process and putting it on as the figure landed. At that, the cloaked figure took out several daggers in each hand and threw them at the group.

The youngest of the bunnies, wearing brown, held out her hand and a force field formed, blocking the daggers from making contact with any of them.

The youngest in the whole group, a purple coyote, turned into a tiger and jumped at the figure, slicing with his claws. The figure dodged that attack, too.

The eldest, a pink girl bunny, made a fire ball in her hands (or paws) and threw it at the still dodging cloaked person.

"What is up with this guy?" asked the eldest coyote, a girl in silver and black, "Down."

The group all ducked as the young coyote turned back. The daggers the figure threw this time all launched into the wall and implanted themselves there. When the group got back up, the figure and jewel were both gone.

"Let's go back to the folks," the other boy coyote, dressed in green and black, advised. The rest of them nodded and walked out, activating jet packs and flying off to a tall tower.

When they got there, 2 bunnies, 2 humans, a roadrunner, 2 coyotes, a duck, and a Tasmanian devil were all waiting for them.

"So how did it go?" asked the girl bunny, sitting next to her husband.

"Let me answer that question, Mom," said the brown bunny, walking into the bathroom and flushing the toilet before coming back, "That answer your question?"

"Eh, pretty much," said the guy bunny, putting an arm around his wife.

"That bad, huh?" asked one of the 2 human girls, with black hair.

The 9 anthros nodded.

"Don't worry," said the other human, with brown hair, "It will get better eventually."

"You just keep thinking that," said the green coyote.

"Hey, you've been going about it as the new Loonatics for 2 weeks, Ryan," the older male coyote added.

"Actually, we decided to call ourselves the Loonakids," said the youngest girl in the group, a blue coyote, "You get it?"

"Yeah, I get it, Sarah," said the male coyote's wife, "Did you really decide that?"

"We couldn't come up with anything better without coming up with an alias for each of us, OK?" the other girl coyote responded.

"You know, Kelly, you are psychic," said the brown bunny, "Are you sure you couldn't come up with something?"

"For the last time, Lucy, my powers don't way, remember?"

"Oh, right…Benny, what are we doing now?" the brown bunny, whose name was Lucy, turning to the yellow bunny as she spoke.

"How should I know, Cottontail?" asked Benjamin Bunny, using his little sister's affectionate nickname.

"Well, you are the leader, remember?" asked the pink bunny.

"You're the oldest, Nadine," Benny added.

"And, therefore, second-in-command," the pink bunny, whose name was Nadine, corrected.

"Wait a second," the orange duck interrupted, "when did we decide that Benny here was the leader?"

"On 2 occasions," said the silver coyote, whose name was Kelly, "1: when he took the original leader's uniform, and 2: last night when we changed the team's name and put into a vote each member's position. Benny's leader, Nadine's second-in-command, and Lucy and the 4 coyotes are the joint-commanding officers, otherwise."

"How come Robert and I didn't get a vote on who's important and who's not?" asked the duck, pointing to the red male roadrunner standing beside him.

"Um, Robert did get a vote," the blue coyote, whose name was Sarah, said, "He's the alternate officer or whatever."

"Well, then, how come I'm not allowed a vote about who's in this 'jury'?" asked the duck.

"Because you're not on the 'jury'," Kelly and Ryan said at the same time, laughing as soon as they were done.

"That's not funny," the duck mumbled, turning his back on them.

"It is from over here, Jack," said Nadine, trying hard not to giggle, but still holding a smile as she spoke.

The duck whose name was Jack walked over to the spot next to where Nadine was standing. "I still don't get it."

"Hey," said Lucy, holding out her hand and creating a force field which knocked Jack back onto the couch, "'Jury only' section." Benny smiled, but was smart enough not to laugh.

Jack held out his hand and threw 3 tomatoes, 2 apples, 2 oranges, and a banana at the bunnies from a basket on the table where the group was standing.

"OK, we get it!" Benny shouted, now covered slightly in tomato juice. Jack stood up. "You can be an officer."

"Thank you," Jack said, standing straight.

"Yeah, least important officer," Nadine said. All the girls, Ryan, and Robert burst out laughing at that. The purple coyote and Benny still only smiled and didn't laugh, but you could tell they were holding back.

"Still not funny!" Jack yelled.

"Eh, he gets it from his dad," said the silver bunny on the couch, "Ain't that right, Duck?" He turned to a dark-feathered mallard a few feet away.

Danger Duck had always wanted to be important when he was on the team. "Yeah, I get it, Ace. Some things never change."

The silver-furred bunny, whose name was Ace, got up from the couch and went over to the kids. "So, uh, what exactly happened?"

"No idea," Kelly said, "Somebody just broke into the museum and took some jewel."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No."

"Do you know if it was a guy or gal?"

"No."

"Do you know any information of any sort to help us figure out why they wanted that trinket?"

"Not really."

"Worst psychic ever," Ryan said, "Right, Michael?" He turned to the purple and black coyote next to him, the youngest in the room.

"I'm not getting involved," was the 14-year-old coyote boy's response.

"Hey, don't make me send some Ghosts to haunt you," Kelly said, making Ghost noises after she said it.

"Very funny," Ryan said, stepping back slightly, "I wouldn't be able to see or hear them, anyway, you know."

"True," Kelly said, "But I could and it would still be fun. Right, Sarah?"

"You're asking the wrong person," Sarah pointed out, "I can't see them either. Ask dad."

"No," the older male coyote said, "don't ask dad. I don't want to get involved either."

His wife smiled. "Same old coyote you always were, huh, Tech?"

The coyote named Tech smiled at his wife. "I guess so, Sophie."

"I can see where Michael and Sarah get it," said the black-haired human.

"It's funny, Wendy," the coyote named Sophie pointed out, "Jack has the same power you do, Nadine has your other power and she's not related in any way, and Lucy has a power that Lexi had temporarily." She gestured to the cream-furred female bunny sitting on the couch where Ace was.

"And Kelly has the same power Tech has which was always highly likely," the bunny named Lexi said, "And Ryan has his 2 other powers in a different form. And I'm pretty certain Robert has a more severe version of Duck's water power."

"I'm surprised no one got mine and Sophie's powers," said the brown-haired human.

"True, Daniella, very true," said Tech, "But, no one got Slam's or Rev's or Ace's either." Everyone in the room knew that Slam was the Tasmanian devil and Rev was the older male roadrunner.

"Regardless of our powers through inheritance, no matter how oddly the inheritance went through," Kelly said, "what do you think that guy…or girl…wanted with that jewel they took?"

"I don't know, but I smell a rat," said Ace, "There's something going on here."

On the other side of the planet of Acmetropolis, the cloaked figure arrived in a large, dark room and placed the jewel next to a few other items. "Soon, my plan with be complete and I can go back and correct the Loonatics mistakes, starting with the coyote in the year 2771." The figure pulled down her hood to reveal a girl of no more than 17 years of age. She had shoulder length black hair pulled in pigtails and eyes that glowed green. She waved her hand and a portal opened in midair, not a teleportation portal, but one to reveal what someone was doing somewhere else. Through the opening, she could see the group, the "Loonakids" and their parents, talking in the living room and messing with their powers, laughing occasionally at something they had said or done. "You won't be having fun soon. I'll be rid of you or my name isn't Macy Mastermind."

* * *

I hope you liked it! There will be another chapter and it will explain more about this mysterious "cloaked figure" named Macy Mastermind (I hope). Tell me what you think (no--well, you know the story)! I'll continue writing and hope that the story gets better. Hope you guys had a good Thanksgiving and get a good Christmas (in a few weeks). More posts later!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning, Kelly woke up bright and early. She looked around her room. Her brothers and sister had already left. She smiled. She got up from her bed and began to leave the room when she heard something. It sounded like whispering voices. She had been hearing them for over 5 years now and finally had them figured out with her dad's help. The Whisperers would tell you half-truths. The only way their predictions would come true entirely is if you let what they said get to you. If you fear them, they'll allow the bad things to happen. If you stand up against them, they'll leave you alone. Kelly ignored the voices and turned back to the door. She was ready to turn the knob when the voices became clear for the first time in 7 months.

"_Someone will die soon enough…_"

"_The end is coming for you…_"

"_You family will fall apart and there will be nothing you can do…_"

"_Just wait…you'll see…we're right…_"

Kelly scowled. She turned to the window. The voices became louder. She walked over, blocking her ears. The voices became faster and louder. She let go of her ears and closed and locked the window. The voices stopped. _They won't get to me this time. I can defend my family through anything because I'll always see the bad stuff coming._

At that moment, the room faded from her sight and she saw something completely different.

_A figure in a cloak walked around a dark room which resembled a lab. "It's time for the animals to die. And, if I have to, I'll kill them myself. After today, my mother will have never died, the Loonatics will have never formed, and this world will be in my grasp." The figure pulled down the hood of her cloak to reveal green eyes and black hair pulled in pigtails. "Mallory Mastermind will have her vengeance on that stupid coyote, and this girl right here, Macy Mastermind, will be more powerful than she ever was before."_

The vision ended and Kelly could see her room around her. "What was that? At least I know who that cloaked figure yesterday was. And I, at least, have a hint of what she wanted the jewel for." Kelly walked into the kitchen. The rest of the team and their parents (and Slam) were all fixing themselves something. "Hey, Dad?"

"What?" asked Tech.

She remembered her vision. _"Mallory Mastermind will have her vengeance on that stupid coyote…"_ The coyote must have been her dad. "Would you happen to know anybody called Mallory Mastermind?"

The Loonatics stopped what they were doing. The kids and the triplets (Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie) waited for an answer.

"Kelly?" Tech said, "How do you know that n—Did you have another vision?" Kelly nodded. Tech groaned. "I suppose you know everything, don't you?"

"I just know that you did something against her," said Kelly, remembering the exact words in her vision.

"Well, if you must know," Tech said, sitting down, "I went to college with her."

The coyotes were startled by the information and Daniella and Wendy didn't know how to respond.

"Almost a year before the meteor hit, I was working with her on some device to amplify brain waves," Tech said, remembering the times he had spent with her before she went "cuckoo", "but I discovered that she had reprogrammed it so that whoever was in a specific distance at the time she activated it would transfer their knowledge from their brains to her own, and she was going to test it on the University staff. I stopped her, but she was hit by the energy from the machine and got powers of her own. She was arrested and I didn't see her again for over a year."

"And when he did re-meet her, we all had problems," said Lexi, "She broke into HQ, reprogrammed all of Tech's inventions, and attacked us. We were able to shut down all the electricity in the area, but she came back. Of course, Tech stopped her every time."

"I couldn't have done it without you guys, you know," Tech pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn't even powers when you first stopped her," Kelly added.

"Well, yeah, but neither did she," Tech said.

"True, true," Kelly said.

"Uh, Kelly?" Ryan said, catching his older sister's attention, "Exactly what did you see in your vision?"

"I saw that person we fought yesterday," said Kelly, "I know that it's a girl. She said something about how her mother would have her vengeance on some coyote and then called herself Macy Mastermind."

Tech choked on his eggs at that moment. "Mallory had a daughter?" Kelly nodded. "Oh, no, this is bad."

"Wait," Sarah said, "you said that she was hit by some sort of energy when you stopped her the first time, and then you said she had powers. What could she do?"

"Any metal she touched would turn into a dangerous weapon," Tech explained, "And I'm pretty certain she could do something to make herself immune to radiated energy, slightly."

"Well, look at how our powers turned out when we inherited them from you," Sarah said, "Imagine what this Macy can do."

"And, for another thing," Lexi said, "who would be the dad in this case?"

Tech fainted. "We're doomed."

"Uh-Tech?" Rev said, talking at an enhanced rate, as usual, "Regardless-of-the-situation-of-who-she's-related-to-why-did-she-want-that-jewel-yesterday?"

"I did hear her say something about 'after today, my mother will never have died'," said Kelly, "How does she intend to change that?"

"Whoa, there, time out," Tech said, getting up from the floor where he had fainted, "Mallory's dead?" Kelly shrugged. "This is _really_ bad. I don't remember hearing anything about her dying."

"Neither do I, and I have super hearing," said Lexi.

"Maybe she was exaggerating?" Ryan said, more of a question than a suggestion or statement.

"I doubt it, Ryan," Kelly said, shaking her head. She turned to her dad. He was staring at the table. "Dad!"

"What?" Tech said, turning to her. She gave him a look. "Oh, right, sorry, it's just—"

"Mastermind's death come as a shock to you?" asked Duck.

"Yeah, that's it," said Tech.

At that moment, Benny's watch beeped. He pressed a button and the team's boss, Zadavia from Freleng, appeared through a holographic image. "Hello, kids. I regret to inform you that whoever it was that struck the museum yesterday is back. Do what you can to stop her. Zadavia out." With that, the image disappeared.

"Well, I guess that says it all," said Benny, "Mastermind's back." He pressed a different button on his watch and he was immediately in his uniform. "I love doing that."

The other kids did the same. "That is kind of fun," said Robert.

"Anyway," Nadine said, "we better get going." She went to the room where they usually did their hero stuff.

"Hey, that's my line and you didn't even say it right!" Benny called after his older sister.

"I'm the oldest in the family and on the team, I have a right to take your line!"

"I don't remember it being this bad when we were the team," Lexi said.

"Well, back then, you and I weren't brother and sister," said Ace.

"He does have a point," said Wendy.

"How would you know?" asked Daniella, "We're triplets, just like them."

"Well, yeah, but you're the oldest and you don't hog all the glory no matter how smart you are," said Wendy, "It's no wonder Rev likes you."

"Good point," said Daniella in return.

As the 9 anthros rode off, Macy Mastermind was breaking into some bank. "I just need one thing. Where is it?"

"You're not going to find it here, I can tell you that."

She turned around to see the Loonakids behind her. "Oh, look, you're back."

"You got that right, buddy," said Kelly, "Or should I say 'Macy Mastermind'?"

Macy pulled her hood down. "So you know who I am. How did you figure out it was me?"

"We have powers of our own in case you haven't noticed," Nadine smirked.

"Oh, really?" Nadine nodded. "Can you do this?" Macy held out her arms and found herself flying 15 feet in the air.

"No," said Lucy, her palms changing color from green to pink to green again, "but can you do this?" She held out her hands and dozens of plants flew in (not literally) and wrapped themselves around Macy's waist.

"Nice work, I'm impressed," said Macy, struggling against the plants that held her back, "Not!" Her green eyes glowed and the plants recoiled, dropping her to the floor. "OK, I didn't mean to do that." She stood up. "I like to call that the 'Power of Pain', so don't mess with me. I can also create a portal to show myself exactly what someone or something is doing from any distance."

"Wow, you can do a lot," said Sarah, making a motion behind her back so that her friends would know to cover their ears, "Just one thing…"

"What's that?" asked Macy.

Sarah screamed. The sound waves echoed throughout the room, torturing Macy's ears. Mastermind's daughter attempted to cover her ears and protect them from the noise, but, since she had already heard it, the sound continued to penetrate her mind, threatening to turn her deaf, but she stayed strong. After Sarah's vocal chords wore out and she couldn't hold the attack any longer, she dropped the scream. Macy put her hands on her side and then threw them at the coyote, causing her to fall to the ground, painfully.

Ryan and Michael helped their sister stand up. When they did, Macy was already gone.

"Chock one up for the bad guys again," Ryan said as the team began to leave and report another loss to their parents.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Kelly's vision came true. Whatever Macy was planning, she was ready to do it. The team woke up realizing that. Sarah was frantically baking when the others woke up. She had been the first one out of bed, and the first one to completely freak out.

"Hey, guys," Sarah said, not taking her eyes off her work.

"I think I'll just make myself some toast," Kelly said, walking over to the counter while her little sister continued her work. Sarah had always had a gift for baking, but she only acknowledged it when they needed it or when she was nervous, like now.

"Whoa, there," Ryan said, walking over to Sarah, "You don't have to mix so hard to make pancake batter, you know."

"This isn't a batch of pancakes," Sarah said, "I'm making a crème brulee."

"A what?" Duck asked the little chef.

"Oh, it's a pastry with a creamy inside and a caramelized topping," Sarah explained as she finished mixing and began pouring the batter, "I have only tried it once before and I messed up the recipe."

"That's because you were 11," said Benny, "I believe there's an age restriction to making something so complicated."

"Speaking of which," Kelly said, walking over, "I can't get the toaster to work. I think it's broken."

"Did you remember to plug it in?" asked Lucy.

"DOH!" Kelly cried, "It's the 28th century and we still have to plug things in?"

"Relax," said Nadine, taking the slices of bread from the coyote, "I'll cook them for you." She held her hand over it and a ball of fire formed that heated them until they were…burnt.

Kelly picked up the charred remains of the top slice in the stack on her plate. "Thanks!"

After that was done, the building shook.

"What's going on?" Michael asked Tech.

"I don't know," Tech shouted.

The 9 teenagers and 9 adults ran outside, the Loonakids changing into their uniforms on the way, in case it was something the "Acmetropolis superheroes" would need to take care of. When the 16 anthros and 2 humans were outside the building, they saw a wormhole forming above the city.

"What-is-that?" asked Rev.

"It's a wormhole," Tech said, "It must be chronological."

"What?" asked Kelly, shouting so that the rest of them could hear her (although Lexi was already doing just fine).

"It wasn't opened to transport through space," Tech explained, "It was created to travel through time!"

"My vision!" Kelly said, "This is what Macy was planning to do with all the stuff she took!"

"You've got it, pup!"

The group turned their attention to Macy, who was flying right at the wormhole.

"We can't lose her!" Benny yelled, "We've got to go in after her!"

The group activated their jet packs and flew up to the wormhole to stop Macy from going through.

"Bye-bye," Macy waved after them as she disappeared into the swirling blue mass.

Before the team could stop it, they were pulled through the wormhole. Robert tried to counter its energy attacks, but he couldn't hold it, because his elemental power only completely controlled the 4 main elements, not all of them. Just as he gave up, the 9 of them were pulled through the wormhole.

* * *

Another wormhole opened above a strange town. Macy came out, landing gracefully on a roof top. She looked around. This wasn't where she was supposed to be…what was going on? She moved down the street and made sure no one was looking as she landed on the sidewalk. There was one thing right: the sky was blue and not it's usual purple or red. She looked at a newspaper stand a few feet away. It was an odd device she had never seen before. Inside was the date: July 18, 2011. "July 18, 2011"?! This was supposed to be May 18, 2771! She had gotten the date and the first and last digits of the year right, but everything else was a complete and total mix-up. "The only thing that can make this worse is—"

The Loonakids fell out of the wormhole at that exact moment.

"That!"

The 9 anthros fell on their heads.

"If that doesn't hurt, I don't know what will," Benny said.

"Tell me about it," said Lucy. She had been planning on making a force field during the fall, but they were falling too fast and she couldn't concentrate on the right place at the right time. Ryan, though, hadn't moved and had activated his power to dense his molecular structure and hadn't taken any damage.

"Next time we do this," said Nadine, "if we ever do this again, and I so hope we don't, we don't let ourselves get sucked in unless we have no choice."

"I'm with you there," said Sarah, "Wait! My crème brulee!"

"It'll wait for you," said Michael to his older sister, "We're not in that time anyway."

"Where are we, then?" asked Jack.

"I don't know," said Kelly, looking around at the strange town surrounding her. Someone walked by. "Excuse me, but, uh, what day is it and where are we?"

"It's May 18, 2011, and you're in New York City," said the man, looking around at the kids, "And isn't it a little early for trick-or-treating? Who are you supposed to be anyway? Aren't you a little old for that?" He walked off.

"Well, that was rude," Sarah said, eyeing her blue and black outfit as the man left.

"Get used to it."

The 9 teens looked to Macy standing across the street. They were ready to attack.

"Relax," Macy commanded, "I can't do anything serious here…I think. We're in the 21st century now. And, by the looks of it, I'd say we're stuck here until I can fix that time device."

"What?" Sarah asked.

"We're stuck here," Jack said, "We're doomed!" (I guess he did get everything except his eyes, powers, and name from his dad)

"Get a hold of yourself, Jack," Benny said.

"Right, sorry," Jack said, calming down.

They turned their attention back to Macy, but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Loonakids looked all around town for Macy. It took a while, because, apparently, New York City was the biggest city in the country at the time. They finally gave up and met on Broadway.

"It's looks like we really are stuck here," said Benny, "What do we do?"

"First of all, we have to do a serious inspection of the city to find her," Nadine said.

"Then, we'll have to take the device of hers and fix this whole mess," Lucy said.

"Heads up, ding ding ding!" Kelly said, "We just tried that! She could be anywhere."

"You're the psychic, you find her," said Ryan.

"Fine," Kelly said, closing her eyes and calling out for her in her mind. She saw her inside a museum, waiting for it to close down so that she could take the rare jewel beneath her. "I think I found her."

"Where is she?" asked Benny.

Kelly zoomed in on the name of the museum. "The Museum of Natural History. I'm pretty certain that it's not far away. Come on!" She led the way to the museum, her powers guiding her every step of the way.

They finally arrived at the museum.

"So, what's big-brain's daughter doing anyway?" asked Benny.

"She's going to try and steal another jewel," Kelly explained, "That must be the most important part of her device, quite possibly the main power source."

"Do we want to stop her?" asked Jack, "Because, if we do, we won't be able to go home. And, if we just do nothing, she'll have her way and we'll be stuck here forever."

"Then what we'll do is go in and hang back until she finished her device," Nadine suggested, "Then, we take it from her and teleport home!"

"Great idea, Nadine," Benny said, beginning to enter the museum, "You're starting to scare me."

"I am the oldest, you know!" Nadine said, chasing after him.

"They will never learn, will they?" asked Robert.

"Unfortunately for me, no," Lucy said.

They got in and looked around for any sign of Macy.

"There she is!" Sarah whispered, pointing to the rafters above them.

"Attention, people!" Everyone turned to see the curator. "The museum is closing in 5 minutes. Everyone out!" The Loonakids hid and waited for everyone to leave so that Macy could make her strike.

Macy withdrew the jewel from its casing and put it in her device.

"Hey!"

She turned to see Benny at the end of the hall, surrounded by the other Loonakids.

"I believe that you have something that doesn't belong to you!"

"Oh, you can't stop me now!" She began to set the device when it began to pull towards the Loonakids. She held on tightly, but Jack's telekinetic grip was too firm for her and she eventually had to let go.

"Yes!" Before Jack could adjust it (or even figure out how), Macy shot her power out at him and the device flew into Kelly's hands.

Kelly saw a turn-dial on one side of the gun-like machine. She began to set it for the date it had been when the wormhole had opened. "Dec. 3, 2789." She shot the device and its energy was consumed as the wormhole opened for them, this time not as strong.

Macy withdrew a dagger from under her cloak and threw it at them. Nadine saw it coming (because she could read minds) and warned Lucy. Lucy turned around and made a plant grow through the floor and toss it back at Macy. Macy ducked, though, and the dagger hit someone behind her, the last person to leave, a brunette of about 18. Macy began to go after the Loonakids, who were retreating into the wormhole, but her feet wouldn't leave the ground. She couldn't move. Suddenly, the ground opened up beneath her feet and swallowed her as the wormhole closed.

The wormhole reopened in 2789 and the Loonakids fell out and landed on the ground, this time allowing Lucy to make a force field just before they hit the cement, thus, making the landing easier.

"Thanks, Cottontail," Benny said.

"You're welcome," said Lucy in response, "But don't you think we got out of the situation surprisingly easy?" She then sensed that something strange was going on. When they had left that morning and landed in New York, the sky had been stormy because of the wormhole. Now, there wasn't a single cloud in the blue sky. "BLUE SKY"? The sky was supposed to be purple! "Benny, look up!"

Benny gasped. He had never seen the sky like this before. It had always been so dark because of the comet. They had changed something…and now something bad was happening.

"We better ask Dad what's going on," said Michael.

"Michael…" Sarah said.

"What?"

"Turn around."

He did, and the others looked where she was looking. Where the tower usually stood, there was nothing.

"What's going on?" asked Ryan.

"I don't know," said Kelly, "But I have a feeling where Dad might be."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The 9 anthros arrived at the Acme Institute. They walked in and asked somebody if he knew where they could find Tech E. Coyote and he pointed them in the right direction. They ran down the hall and bumped right into a middle-aged coyote in a lab coat.

"Sorry, I was looking for—" Sarah said, sitting up from the ground as she noticed who she had run into, "DAD!" While the coyote got up and brushed off his coat, Sarah jumped onto him and hugged him tightly. "Oh, I am so glad to see you. Everything is wrong. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I work here," Tech said, pushing her off, "And I don't quite think I know you."

"What are you talking about?" Kelly asked, "We're your kids."

"I think you have the wrong coyote," said Tech, "I've never even looked at a girl before." He began to walk off.

"Maybe we do have the wrong coyote," Michael said.

"No," Kelly said, "It's him. I know it." She then remembered the girl in the museum and how Macy hadn't followed them through the wormhole. She then realized the resemblance between the 2. They had killed Mastermind's ancestor! It must have been the energy surge that caused Optimatus to find Zadavia and send that meteor hurtling towards the planet the year afterwards. And since Mallory didn't exist, the meteor hadn't struck and the Loonatics had never existed! "Uh, sir? Do you know what might happen if, say, someone went back in time and accidentally did something so stupid that it messed up the space time continuum so much that their parents never met?"

"Well, first of all, reality would eventually catch up with them and they would cease to exist," Tech explained.

"What?" Benny asked, shocked by what was going on.

"How long would they have before that happened?" asked Nadine.

"I don't know, 48, maybe 72 hours. But, if it helps, they would know before it happened because they would begin forgetting pieces of their past and lose everything just before disappearing altogether."

"I don't remember when I was 5," Sarah whispered.

"I can't remember out first year of school," Jack whispered back.

"They would have to somehow go back and fix whatever they had done. But technology like that is probably at least a decade away, so it's impossible."

"Uh, one more thing," said Nadine, "Would you happen to know anything about a place called Anasala?"

"I heard about some guy finding a portal or something to a place that was in ruins," said Tech, "There was one sole survivor of whatever happened. He said that it used to be a land called Anasala filled with Witches and Warlocks…yeah, right…He said that some guy named Eronor or something had completely wiped out the race and tried to enslave this world, but 3 triplet sisters gave their lives to defeat him. Whatever really happened, they're done for." With that, Tech walked off. Of course that technology was a decade away. Mastermind hadn't existed and figured out the formula for it.

"What are we going to do?" asked Lucy, "Macy never existed and built that device. How are we going to go back and fix our mistake?"

"I have an idea," Kelly suddenly said, "Mastermind had to have some inspiration to start that and it definitely wasn't going back to stop Dad from ruining her life. We have to find the file in the school system that suggests time travel."

* * *

Robert phased through the door to the school files. There was no one there. The security camera was shut off, but the security system was still on. He placed his hand in the locked box (without opening it) and pulled the switch, shutting off the security system in the room. He found the key to the door and unlocked it so that his friends could come in. "Coast is clear."

The group came in and began sorting through the files. Sarah finally saw something. "I think I found it." The group collected around her. "'Time displacement theory suggests that one can travel through time by means of a wormhole if the proper technology is put to use.'" She took out the plans and placed the file back in it's cabinet. "Apparently, Mastermind wasn't the first one to think of this thing. We just have to build this device and activate it and we can go back to 2011 and fix that big mess-up. Who knew that this would happen because of that?"

"Definitely not me," said Kelly, "But, good job finding this, and you do realize we have to find all this stuff to build the thing?"

"Oh…"

"Don't worry," Lucy said, "We can do it…we don't really have a choice."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The kids collected the first few items easily until there was 1 thing left on the list: the rare jewel. They had no idea where to find it.

"What are we going to do?" Jack asked, panicking, "We're doomed! Doomed! Completely, totally, and utterly DOOMED!"

"Jack!" Benny shouted, "Calm down. Deep breaths."

"I get it," Jack said.

"Now that we've moved past the pessimistic obvious," said Kelly, "We just have to find a way to get this."

"Remind me why we're doing this," Sarah said.

"To go back to 2011 and stop ourselves from killing that girl," Kelly said.

"Why and how would we do that?" asked Michael.

Kelly then knew what had happened. "Do you guys not remember anything?"

Sarah and Michael both shook their heads. The earth shook slightly and a tornado-like vortex appeared behind them, taking Michael and Sarah inside before disappearing.

"NO!" Kelly and Ryan both screamed, almost going in after them. Benny and Nadine stopped them, knowing that they would disappear, too, if they did it.

"We have to do this now," Lucy said, "And I know just where to get that jewel."

* * *

The 7 of them snuck into the museum as it closed down.

"Remind me why the superheroes are the ones doing the crime," Jack said.

"Because we need that jewel to finish the device," Lucy said, "Whoa, déjà vu."

"Ignoring that," Kelly said, "We have to get that thing while we have a chance to."

They slowly approached the jewel. Robert phased through the glass and took the jewel out with him.

"Yes!" Kelly whispered, inserting the jewel into the device the way she had seen Macy do it, "Now all we have to do is set it and go back. Problem solved!"

"What problem?" asked Jack.

"The problem that we're all disappearing and our parents don't know who we are," said Nadine.

"What parents?" asked Robert.

"Oh, no," Lucy said.

The vortex came back, this time, taking Robert and Jack as it disappeared.

"We have to do this now!" Kelly said, adjusting the device for July 18, 2011. She shot it and another wormhole appeared. The 5 anthros that were left stepped through it.

They arrived at the Museum of Natural History.

"Attention, people! The museum will be closing in 5 minutes. Everybody out!" It was the curator.

The Loonakids saw themselves hiding and hid in different places, waiting for the battle to begin.

They saw Macy come out and steal the jewel. Then they saw themselves begin to fight her. Just as the girl came around the corner, they jumped out and pushed themselves out of the way of the dagger, making the dagger fly right over the portal that had been opened. The girl ran out of the museum and Macy jumped through the portal. The 2 sets of Loonakids got up from the floor.

"What were you thinking?" asked past Kelly, "We were just about to—You're me?"

Future Kelly nodded.

"Wow," past Ryan said, "how did that happen?"

"It's a long story," said future Ryan, "The problem is that the girl that was almost killed by that dagger is Mastermind's ancestor. We've been disappearing because of the mess in the space time continuum."

"We've been doing what?" asked future Benny.

"Do you not remember?" asked future Kelly, scared of what was going to happen.

"Me either," said future Lucy.

The vortex reappeared and swallowed the future Benny and Lucy, leaving Nadine, Kelly, and Ryan the last of the Loonakids from the bad future.

"You guys have to go through that portal before it closes!" future Nadine shouted, pushing her past self, Benny, and Lucy toward the portal, "Otherwise, you may start disappearing, too!"

"OK, OK, we're going," said past Nadine. She and the other Loonakids stepped through the portal as the last from the bad future disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Loonakids opened their eyes to see themselves surrounded by the wormhole and their parents. They didn't know if they were the past or future Loonakids, for they had both memories.

"What-is-that?" Rev asked.

"It's a wormhole. I think—"

"DAD!" Kelly and Sarah wrapped their father in a bone-crushing hug before he could finish his sentence. Ryan and Michael did the same (but softer) with Sophie.

"Kelly…Sarah…choking…not breathing…"

"Sorry." Kelly and Sarah both let go and noticed Ryan and Michael, who immediately let go of their mom.

"Boy, we've got some story now, huh?" Lucy asked the rest of the team.

"Whatever it is, it can wait," Tech said, "That wormhole is turning into a black hole. At the rate it's growing, it could swallow the entire planet in 2 and a half hours before finally overloading and disappearing. We've got to somehow close it!"

"How are we going to do that?" Sarah shouted.

"Rev, could you go get my atomic—"

Before Tech had finished the sentence, Rev had already zoomed off to the lab and brought back a detonator.

"OK, this works." He pressed a button to turn it on so that it would be ready to activate when they tried to close it. "Just throw this in." He gave it to Ryan. "Turn it on and make sure it hits the core when it explodes or it won't work."

"Got it!" Ryan said, "How do you turn it on?"

"Oh, just give me that!" Kelly shouted, taking it and putting it in her pocket before turning on her jet pack and zooming up, followed by the other Loonakids. Before she could turn it on and toss it in, Macy came out of nowhere and pinned Sarah to the wall of a building nearby.

"You ruined my plan once," Macy said, using her power against Sarah, "I won't let you do it again!"

Sarah fought back the urge to scream in pain.

"Macy!" Kelly called out to the mad scientist's daughter, "At the rate this thing is growing, we could all die any second now!"

"Then at least you're going down with me."

Sarah's eyes glowed light blue as she screamed, knocking Macy off of her. She took the device from Kelly's hands and turned it on, getting ready to throw it into the black hole.

Macy grabbed the device from her hands. "I'll take that." All Jack had to do was give her one kick in the stomach and the device fell out of her hands to the ground.

Before it could hit the ground, Robert zoomed by and caught it. "Hot potato! Catch!"

Lucy caught it. "Macy in the middle!" She threw it to Benny who tossed it to Kelly who gave it to Jack who handed it over to Ryan who gave it to Michael who gave it to Nadine.

Nadine noticed the timer. It read "0:30". It was going to blow in 30 seconds! She prepared to toss it into the black hole, but Macy took it and threw it to the ground. No one was able to catch it and it landed in Tech's hands.

"Oh, dear," was all Tech could say before it exploded. He was ashes on the ground. He regenerated. "I hate when that happens!"

"This isn't good," said Lucy, "How do we get rid of it now?"

Nadine looked down at her parents and her friends' parents, and then she turned to her friends, and then she looked at Macy. She saw the anger and hatred burning inside Macy's eyes.

Macy used her Power of Pain and threw them all around, clearing a path to the black hole, unintentionally. Before she could make her move, the black hole swallowed her.

Nadine didn't need to think. "I've got a plan on how to close it."

"Really?" Ryan asked.

"What?" asked Benny, suspiciously.

"This." Nadine rushed into the black hole, grabbing Macy's arm and using her jetpack as a back-force to counteract the black hole's gravitational pull. "Lucy! Put a field over the core! Don't let it close on us and don't let it get any bigger!"

Lucy's eyes glowed brown as she did what her sister had suggested. The core was covered, giving Nadine time to figure out how to carry out the rest of her plan.

"Lucy! When I count to 3, drop the field!"

"What?"

"Just do it!" Lucy nodded. "1…" Nadine let go of Macy's arm and threw her back far enough to where she was in a spot where she couldn't get sucked into the core when Lucy dropped the field. "2…" Her eyes glowed pink and her hands lit fire balls, ready for launch. "3!" Lucy dropped the field and Nadine launched her fire balls at the core of the black hole, shrinking it. She concentrated hard, gritting her teeth as the flames in her hands grew stronger. She finally felt her hands themselves burn aflame. She held them over her head and threw them out, throwing a beam of fire at the core of the black hole, exploding it and finally making the entire black hole close and disappear from the sky. The Loonakids cheered.

"Wait," Sarah said, "where are Nadine and Macy?"

The Loonakids stopped cheering and looked down. Lucy gasped to see the 2 girls unconscious on the sidewalk where their parents stood. The team landed to see if their teammate and nemesis were OK.

Nadine sat up in pain. "Next time, don't drop the detonator."

"OK," Benny said, "She's back."

Macy got up.

"Whoa!" Jack said, "Back up! Mean girl's awake!"

"Wait." Kelly shot a killer look at her duck cousin. Sometimes he drove her crazy while he got on everyone's nerves…wait, what?

"You came back to save me," Macy said, "Why'd you do that?"

"We're superheroes," Nadine said, "It's what we do."

Macy still didn't get it.

"Listen," Sarah said, "just because your mom was evil doesn't mean you have to be."

"Actually, to tell you the truth," Macy said, "my mom is dead because of me."

"What?" Kelly and Tech both said, shocked. She hadn't expected this. She was the one who had the vision, but she didn't know it was this bad. Tech could hardly believe what he was hearing. Mallory's daughter had killed her? Who else in her family had she injured? Did she even have a family? And who was her dad?

"She didn't know what my powers were and neither did I and she got the first shock," Macy said, "The pain was too much for her and she died. My dad left us when I was like 3. I don't even know who he was, let alone where he is now."

"Well, look on the bright side," said Nadine, "Since your plan was never really put into action, your not, technically, a bad guy and, therefore, you have a chance to put that brain of yours to use."

"And I would advise staying away from time traveling, to the past, at least, so that no other's from your family get hurt," said Kelly.

Macy smiled.

"Did you ever get the feeling you missed something?" Duck asked the rest of the parents (and Slam).

"Pretty much all the time around here," said Lexi.

"Looks like we're just going to have to get used to it with these guys as our kids," said Ace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Wow," said Ace after the kids finished their story, "that's some story there."

"You got that right," said Benny.

"Well, at least, Macy's gone," Daniella pointed out, "She went to the Acme Institute herself a few hours ago."

"And I would like to congratulate you on another successful mission." Zadavia had appeared on the TV again. "Good job, kids."

"Thanks, Zadavia," said Nadine, "And, by the way, I believe we're now the 'Loonakids'. Right, guys?"

The other Loonakids agreed in their own way, Jack being partial and Robert a little…unwound or whatever you call it.

"Very well," Zadavia said, "I shall call again when you're needed. Until then, Zadavia out."

"Well, maybe one day you'll beat us in overall mission success," Ace told the kids.

Sarah smiled at the thought. Then she heard a ding. "Oh, my crème brulee is done."

"Same old Sarah," Tech said, "She'll never change."

"You're telling me," Kelly and Sophie said at the same time. They laughed.

"I heard that!" Sarah called over to them from the oven.

They stopped laughing.

"So, uh," Ryan said, "somebody have anything to talk about?"

"Oh, why don't we—"

"No!" everyone said before Jack could finish his sentence.

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" Jack complained.

"Doesn't matter," said Nadine, "You're the least important officer."

They all laughed (except Jack and Sarah (Sarah was too focused on her crème brulee)).

"So, does anyone want to do something that doesn't involve Jack?" asked Benny, joking.

"Yes!" Sarah said.

"See!" Kelly said, "Even Sarah agrees with us, Jack."

"Huh?" Sarah asked, "No, my crème brulee came out perfectly."

"What is it with her and the—" Lucy started to ask.

"I have no idea," Kelly answered.

"You know what?" Nadine asked, "I have an idea."

"What?" asked Lucy.

"Let's never talk about this day…or whatever…again!"

"I'm with you there," said Robert.

"I was the first out," said Michael, "You've got my vote."

"What are they talking about?" Kelly asked Nadine.

"I have no idea," said Nadine.

"See that?" asked Lucy, "That is how you ignore something."

"Fine, I just won't talk," said Jack.

"Thank you!" Kelly, Sarah, Nadine, Lucy, Benny, Michael, and Robert all said. They and their parents laughed. Duck and Wendy refused to laugh (but you could tell Wendy was struggling).

Jack continued to fight for importance for months while the team continued to win day-to-day battles, but those are different stories.

**THE END…?**

-------------------

Hope you liked the story. There will be more. You just wait. Please...ah, you know the drill. You guys keep posting, too. I'm finding some really good stories, especially in the Loonatics Unleashed section.


End file.
